


happiness is a silent song

by ColorfulWarlock



Series: The treasure box of Soulmates [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec can dance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Mini soulmates, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulWarlock/pseuds/ColorfulWarlock
Summary: Everyone thought that he was incapable of dancing, but how could he when he had a very good – and very insistent – teacher since his early days?OR,The Minis dance, Alec can't resist them and Magnus is always charmed by his boyfriend.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: The treasure box of Soulmates [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782559
Comments: 16
Kudos: 126
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts, Mini soulmates, September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020





	happiness is a silent song

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tiny Soulmates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358028) by [SomeSleepySloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSleepySloth/pseuds/SomeSleepySloth). 
  * Inspired by [Orion's watching over you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453470) by [slyvir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyvir/pseuds/slyvir). 
  * Inspired by [Itty Bitty Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579014) by [Lalelilolu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/pseuds/Lalelilolu). 



> The list of mini soulmates is growing ❤
> 
> This ficlet was written for the HM500 Event on the Hunter's Moon Discord ~  
> The prompt was JOY
> 
> This is not beta-ed, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

Alec grinned, totally captivated by his mini-me and mini-Magnus dancing together on the coffee table. Like everything else they did, in complete silence, they first started their mini party without any music. At least, not one out loud. Who knew which melody thrummed inside their heads? After some time, Alec turned Magnus’ stereo on and both Minis bounced in excitement. They shuffled between songs until they found the rhythm they wanted, and then proceeded to dance non-stop.

It was a bit strange to read reports while a loud EMB song played – as if he was working inside Pandemonium –, but Alec promised to keep an eye on the Minis while Magnus was attending a client in Singapore. Something about elemental stones for a cursed ritual that Alec knew better than to ask what for said ritual was necessary.

Both Minis were having a lot of fun, shaking their little butts and throwing their hands in the air. Alec was considering recording it when mini-Magnus turned to him and signaled for him to join them. Alec rolled his eyes, but couldn’t suppress a smile.

Everyone thought that he was incapable of dancing, but how could he when he had a very good – and very _insistent_ – teacher since his early days?

Alec recalled how interesting it was to watch his mini soulmate change his outfit almost every night, full of glitter, colorful streaks on his hair, lots of necklaces, chains, and rings. Then, guided by some muted song, dancing around Alec’s room as if he was at some disco. Blue sparkles would fly sometimes, and the lights blinked from time to time. It was adorable, even if more often than not Alec would scowl and pretend to be done with his mini’s antics.

(His mini knew better and caught Alec smiling – even laughing – when he thought he was being discreet.)

It didn’t take time for mini-Magnus to also teach Alec how to move his hips and shake his head, especially after a frustrating day. Alec didn’t want to admit, but it really helped to relieve his stress and helped him go through another day.

And it wasn’t a surprise that his mini-me also knew how to dance. He always accompanied Magnus to Pandemonium or any other nightclub the warlock went, and must have watched him dance a lot. Maybe Magnus himself taught him some moves the same way mini-Magnus taught Alec.

Well, they were alone in the loft. Why not?

It was to this scene of unrestrained joy – with Alec laughing with the Minis while dancing to some disco hit from the nineties – that Magnus found them when he portaled back home. It didn’t matter that he was incredibly exhausted. There was something magical about music, smiles and coming home for the love of his life, that gave energy enough for at least one more dance.

And if they ended up kissing in-between? Why, a nice bonus indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have twitter, but you can always come to talk to me on [Tumblr](https://thelightofthebane.tumblr.com/)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Orion's watching over you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453470) by [slyvir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyvir/pseuds/slyvir)




End file.
